This invention relates to computers, and more particularly to methods and arrangements that dynamically adjust certain operating settings associated with a computer monitor or display in response to detected environmental conditions.
Computers are the tools of choice for many industries. Computers come in many shapes and sizes and can be found within traditional office environments, manufacturing facilities, automobiles, farm equipment, ships at sea, etc. Computers are also becoming more portable as witnessed by the recent growth in laptops, palm computers, enhanced cellular telephones, global positioning systems, etc. One common requirement shared by these various general-purpose and special-purpose computers is the need to interface with the user. User input is typically provided by a keypad, touch screen, mouse, microphone, or the like.
User output is usually limited to visual, audio and print outputs. Most common of these three outputs is obviously the visual output, which is displayed for the user to see on a monitor or other display device. Cathode ray tubes (CRTs) continue to be the mainstay in desktop/workstation computing because they provide a high-quality output at a relatively low cost. CRTs can also be implemented as projectors, for example, as in the case of large screen projection televisions. Flat-panel displays, such as, plasma displays and liquid crystal displays are used in portable computers/devices and in many special-purpose computing devices/appliances that have other limiting requirements. Flat-panel displays are also available for use with general-purpose desktop/workstation computers; however, their size tends to be limited when compared to CRTs and they are currently very expensive.
In the future, it is expected that the demand for both CRTs and flat-panel displays will remain strong. This is especially true if recent trends continue to merge certain appliances, such as, the television with the computer, e.g., high-definition television (HDTV), etc. Regardless of the type of monitor/display or its underlying purpose, there is a need for the user to be able to xe2x80x9cseexe2x80x9d the information that is being displayed.
Several factors can prevent the user from seeing the information. For example, a display may have a glare associated with office lights reflected from the face of the display. To help reduce glare many displays have anti-reflective coatings applied to the face. Usually, however, the user is required to make physical adjustments to the display to properly angle the face. This works fairly well for statically lighted environments, such as, an interior office space. Unfortunately, for dynamically lighted environments, such as, an office with windows/doors to the outside or vehicles/users traveling about, there may be a need to repeatedly make physical adjustments to the display. Furthermore, as most portable laptop computer users can attest, there is a need to make periodic adjustments to the display settings in addition to physically turning/tilting the display; such adjustments include attempting to balance the brightness and contrast settings, and maybe the color saturation setting, to best see the information being displayed. Many users become frustrated with this continual need to make such adjustments. Indeed, some users choose to suffer through with a poorly configured display rather than make the changes. Over time, this may lead to ergonomic problems for the user.
Consequently, there is a need for methods and arrangements that automatically adjust various operating settings associated with the display in response to detected environmental conditions.
Methods and arrangements are provided that automatically adjust various operating settings associated with a display in response to detected environmental conditions. The methods and arrangements respond to dynamically changing environmental conditions in an effort to significantly maintain the output quality of the display as requested by the user.
With this in mind, the above stated needs and others are met by an arrangement for use with a display device. The arrangement includes memory that is configured to store at least one user preference value. The arrangement also includes at least one display parameter controller unit operatively associated with the display device. The display parameter controller unit is configured to respond to a parameter setting. At least one sensor unit, which is responsive to light, is configured to output a detected light value to logic. The logic, in this case, is operatively coupled to the memory, the display parameter controller unit and the sensor unit. The logic is configured to output the parameter setting to the parameter controller unit based on the user preference value and the detected light value. Thus, for example, the user can establish a preferred setting for the brightness, contrast, color, etc., for a given lighting condition and the logic will monitor the lighting condition and make changes to the display as needed.
The logic can be further configured to output the parameter setting based on the preference value, detected light value, and specified curve-fitting data. By way of example, a plurality of preference values can be compared and/or otherwise applied to curve fitting data to determine at least one additional significantly preferred preference value. This might apply in lighting conditions that fall somewhere between or outside of the user""s xe2x80x9cbright environmentxe2x80x9d preference value and xe2x80x9cdim environmentxe2x80x9d preference value.
In certain implementations, the sensor unit can be configured to respond to light falling within a selected portion of the visible light spectrum and/or light coming from a specific direction with respect to the sensor unit.
In certain further implementations, the arrangement is included within a display device that is part of a system that also includes a computer.
A method for use with a display device is also provided to meet the above stated needs and others. Here, the method includes selectively measuring light near a display screen, and determining a setting for at least one display device parameter setting based on a comparison of the measured light with at least one previously recorded light level having at least one previously recorded corresponding preference value. In certain implementations, the method includes comparing the measured light with a plurality of preference values to determine at least one additional significantly preferred preference value based on at least a portion of the plurality of preference values and curve fitting data. The method can also include adjusting the display device using the determined display device parameter setting.